


Snow Memories

by SahadCaethlin



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Rise of the Guardians AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SahadCaethlin/pseuds/SahadCaethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teresa found Newt's birthday date and she has quite a surprising gift for him: his human memories. But Thomas really doesn't seem happy for him. Nor happy at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Another little mix of “The Rise of The Guardians” and “The Maze Runner”. It is a sequel of "Wintery Easter" but you don't need to have read it first.
> 
> Just so you can replace the story, Isaac Newton existed from 1642 to 1727, so the memories would take place around 1744 - 1755. I am not very good in English History so please forgive my mistakes!
> 
> Unbetad for now.

Because once wasn’t a habit, the Guardians had taken a day off: Teresa, the Tooth Fairy, had let the Tooth Castle to her little fairies assistants, knowing that each one of them knew its work and duties; Minho had let the elves and yetis to take care of preparing the presents for next Christmas; and even Zart, the Sandman, had found a way to send everyone to sleep on the other side of the planet so he could afford to be there a couple of hours at least. Thomas was quite happy that no one would wonder why there would be no snow for a day, since the weather could be so capricious. They had all met in the Easter Bunny burrow, first wondering where he was and then finding a hole that ran through a few miles into the earth, leading them into the Easter quarters.

Newt, the Easter Bunny, was sat in the grass, occupied in painting an egg: of course, Easter would be only in a few weeks so he had to prepare and paint billions of eggs. Thankfully, the magic of Easter quarters was an incredible help: rivers, plants and eggs would work hard to help their master. Eggs would run into the coloured river and get out all painted, and then the plants would just decorate them.

“Easter quarters are so pleasant.” Teresa smiled, always liking bright colours.

“Yeah...” Minho agreed before having his unalterable shit-eating grin. “I always feel like I’m high when I'm here: eggs walking, plants dancing, etc. It’s better than drugs.”

“Oh my...” The Tooth Fairy shook her head. “You’re supposed to be Santa, remember? Like THE Santa! Stop saying such things!”

The Christmas spirit just burst out of laughing, just like Thomas, the Frost Prince, and Zart. It was true that Minho was not exactly the first image people could have when thinking of Santa Claus. But he was the one working hard for all the children in the world getting presents for Christmas. Thomas loved the Easter quarters too: it was a magnificence for the eyes with all its bright colours... It was a spectacle he couldn’t see very often because of his nature: the grass froze under his steps, so most of the time, he preferred to fly and look around, without touching anything. He felt like those kids looking into a games or candy shop from the outside, desiring to touch everything but unable to do so because of the window... He had come a few times here already just to look at Newt’s work, but he had always remained on a rock, flying, or siting at the top of his staff. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” The Easter Bunny’s voice came out.

Newt approached, an half decorated egg in one hand, a paintbrush in the other. He was quite surprise indeed to see all the guardians here for they had all a lot to do, especially Teresa or Zart since they worked 24/7 every single day of the year. But the Tooth Fairy offered him a bright smile and embraced him, literally jumping at his neck:

“Happy birthday, Newt!”

“What...?” The blonde’s eyes widened and he frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s your birthday.” Minho grinned, crossing his arms.

“But... It’s not Easter yet.” Newt countered, not getting what his friends were talking about.

“I’m not talking about your Spirit birthday, Newt, but your human one.” Teresa giggled.

The Easter Bunny raised his eyebrows and looked at the Frost Prince, Thomas only shrugging and shaking his head: apparently, the Tooth Fairy had all bring them here without telling them anything more than that it was the rabbit’s birthday. Minho smiled and murmured:

“Well, maybe you can stop your work for a couple of hours?”

“I... Easter is in a few weeks. I have a lot of work to do...” Newt whispered.

“Oh, come on, Bun’!” The Asian boy laughed. “Don’t be like that. Teresa, tell him!”

“Tell him what?” Zart asked.

“Oh, it’s true that you’re pretty new. You’re what, three hundred years old now?” Minho remembered. “Teresa is the only one who can really find out when your birthdays are, guys. Well she cannot find mine because I’m older than her but... For you guys, it’s possible.”

“I don’t understand anything.” The Sandman admitted, looking at Teresa.

“It’s simple. Thomas already knows it.” Teresa said.

“Do I?” The Winter Spirit raised an eyebrow, perplex.

“Yes, you do.” The splendid creature smiled, her wings flapping in the wind as she took a cylinder from the folds of her dress. “Here Newt. This is how I know it is your birthday today.”

The Easter Bunny looked at the cylinder. It was a golden thing, looking quite precious. One side of it was flat and finely decorated with coloured engraving and the top of it had a picture of a blond boy that Newt couldn’t not recognize:

“But... It’s me!”

“Yes.” Teresa smiled. “These are-“

“Your memories.” Thomas blurted, his eyes wide and visibly troubled.

“My what?” Newt asked, not sure he had got it well.

“Your memories.” The Tooth Fairy repeated, sending a dark look at the Frost Prince for spilling her secret before her. “These are your teeth when you were human.”

“Human...?” The Rabbit frowned. “What do you mean?”

“We were all humans before turning into Guardians. Like many other folklore people.” Minho explained. “And as you all know Teresa is the Guardian of the teeth which are also the source of our memories.”

“And as I collect thousands of teeth per month... I needed a little time to find yours.” Teresa admitted. 

“My memories...” Newt whispered.

He looked intensely at that golden cylinder, his head full of questions and a bit of apprehension. Of what, he didn’t now, but it was something a bit odd to think that all his past life was in there. He hesitated, his fingers desiring to open it but also afraid of what it could be, he turned to the Tooth Fairy:

“How... How does it work?”

“It’s like opening a gate and all your memories are there. They come back to you...” Teresa explained.

“Does it... Hurt?” The Easter Bunny wondered aloud.

“Well, Thomas is still alive.” Minho commented.

All the looks went to the Winter Spirit. The brunette didn’t seem at ease at all. He shrugged, with one shoulder, his heart beating as if he had run a marathon which was odd since he hadn’t really run after turning into the Frost Prince. His eyes locked with Newt’s, knowing that the blonde Spirit needed answers, as he had needed them. But a crushing fear couldn’t let him be happy for him, nor sympathetic:

“You might wanna wait to be alone.” He finally said. “It’s not really that much of a deal.”

“Thomas!” Teresa glared at him, disapproval all over her nice features. “How can you say that? You were so glad to have your memories back! You even said that it was what gave you a reason for being a Guardian!”

“I know... But Newt already has one: he is the Easter Bunny. He has a purpose. I didn’t have any back then.” The brunette objected, feeling more and more bad every second that passed.

“And that gives you the right to tell him that?” Zart frowned. “I don’t have any memories from my past life, but I’d give everything to know who I was!”

“What for?” Thomas countered, knowing he was wrong but not able to help it. “Those who we were before being Spirits are dead! Ava took care of it!”

“Ava?” Zart asked, his glowing sand forming a question mark in the air.

“It’s the name we gave to the One From The Moon. The One who made us. I always said Him but Thomas said that the Moon was probably a woman, so he called it Ava, from Eve, mother of us all.” Minho explained, before looking back to the Frost Prince. “But why don’t you want Newt to get his memories back?”

“I didn’t say that.” Thomas frowned. “Just that he might wanna be alone when opening the box!”

“How can you be so selfish?” Teresa growled. “You were the one being so happy to remember everything!”

“I am selfish?” The brunette repeated. “You are a voyeur!”

“At least, I am not telling Newt he should wait!” She exclaimed. “You’re such a bad friend! You should be happy for him!”

Newt didn’t know what to think. Why wasn’t Thomas happy for him if he had been so happy to have his own memories back? Why couldn’t he just try to reassure him like the other Guardians did? He frowned and send a dark look to the brunette, holding the golden cylinder in his trembling hands: they hadn’t exactly got along since he was born as the Easter Bunny. The blonde could remember the expression on Thomas face that same day: the mix of surprise and horror... Even if they were now friends, after a few centuries and adventures as the Boggeyman trying to get rid of them; a part of him had never forget nor forgive the Frost Prince for being so cold, if you could say so, with him when he were born in the Spirit World.

Now more than ever, he couldn’t understand: they had been close since the last few months. Shouldn’t he be happy or supportive? Newt couldn’t understand and couldn’t help but feel angry at Thomas. The brunette was looking stubbornly at him, shaking his head, as if he was exasperated. But why? Why couldn’t he be clearer? And according to Teresa, Thomas had been more than happy to remember his past life, so why would he be so selfish now? Minho couldn’t have his memories back, neither could those who were born before the Tooth Fairy, or herself since she wasn’t there to collect her own teeth. So technically, Thomas was the only Guardian to have his memories back. Would he want to be the only one? Would he be so selfish?

“I don’t care what you think, Thomas.” The Easter Bunny almost spit, willingly forgetting the affective nickname he had given Thomas a few months ago and not caring neither for the pained look he got from the Frost Spirit. “I'm gonna open it, with or without your support!”

And he did.

It was like the clearing in which they were standing disappeared in the fog. In fact everyone but him disappeared. Newt felt his heart racing and panicked a bit but then some sort of a light appeared and now in a room, the floor in wood just like the exposed beam, the walls in white stones... Where was he? He then heard little sobs. Frowning, he approached from a bed with white sheets. It was for one person, but the form under the sheets seemed so small.

“Who’s there...?”

But he had no response. Only hearing sobs. He approached more and tried to grab the sheets to see what was under, but his hand went through. He took it back, gasping. He couldn’t touch it. Was it because they were memories? Maybe that was how it worked: he was only a spectator. He then heard a knock and jumped, just like the little form in the bed.

“Who’s there?” A small voice echoed his own words, with a thick English accent.

The knock was coming from the window. But Newt couldn’t see anything through it. He looked at the bed and saw the sheets moving and a small blonde head appeared from under it, making him gasp: it was him. Him as a little boy, the kid seemed to be 5 or 6 years old. The kid’s big chocolate eyes were red from crying, and his dishevelled blond hair was like a halo. His small voice called again. But without response, he tried to go back under the sheets when another knock stopped him. The child looked half curious and half frightened to the window. He hesitated and slid out of bed, approaching slowly from the window.

“Hello?” The kid murmured, his voice trembling.

But the only answer he got was another knock on the window. Hesitantly, the child pushed a chair under the window and climbed. The Easter Bunny came closer too, able now to see through the window: there was snow, so they were in winter. And he could also see carriages in the streets, pulled by horses... When was that? He tried to remember how the world was when he was born as the Easter spirit: it was during the 18th century. So maybe it was around that... His attention came back to his little self: little Newt slowly opened the window.

“Hello...?” He whispered, visibly frightened.

A cold wind entered in the room with some snow, making the child let out a cry and closing the window as fast as he could with his small hands. He slipped and fell, making the Easter Bunny to gasp. Little Newt fell on the floor but didn’t hurt thanks to a heavy thickness of snow. The kid got up instantaneously and ran to his bed, jumping on it as it was some kind of fortress that could protect him from everything. His big chocolate eyes were watering as he looked around, visibly afraid. Newt felt his heart aching at that sight, feeling helpless for his little self. Such a small kid shouldn’t be crying. It was something odd for the Easter Rabbit used to smiling and excited children.

Suddenly the snow moved, startling both kid and Bunny. The two pairs of chocolate eyes looked as the snow shivered and then jumped forward, letting a white rabbit appeared. The kid gasped, his eyes wide, but got down of his bed. He wondered aloud the questions in the Easter Rabbit mind:

“A rabbit? How can a rabbit come through my window? It’s the third floor...” Little Newt approached the white rabbit that was shaking itself to take out the rest of the snow. “Are you a flying rabbit?”

The white rabbit turned his head to the child, making him gasp: his eyes were not rabbit eyes but two small black stones. Little Newt frowned and extended his hand, reaching for the animal in front of him. He gasped again, pulling quickly back his hand against his torso as he looked at the white being with wide eyes:

“You... You’re a rabbit made out of snow...!”

The animal looked at the kid for a second and then jumped in the air a few time before exploding in a multitude of snowflakes in the air. Little Newt was open-mouthed and a smile pulled on his lips as he tried to reach for the small white things flitting all around in the room. The Easter Bunny looked around, frowning: how could that happen? Was it because it was a kid’s memories? With all the wonders there could be in a kid’s imagination?

“But... Why are there snowflakes in my room?” The kid wondered, standing now on his bed.

Well, maybe it was really real and really weird. And as the kid’s eyes widened, a shape begin to appear near the window, floating in the air. Just a shadow, but as the kid turned around to look to the window, the shadow became more and more visible, and soon the Easter Bunny gasped as he recognized the face that appeared, all frosty and smiling:

“Thomas...?”

“Winter Spirit?” Little Newt whispered.

Thomas’ face froze and his eyes widened as realization hit him. He looked at the kid in disbelief and his mouth opened a few times without any sound coming out. Little Newt was amazed and whispered in wonder:

“Are you the Winter Spirit? Are you Jack Frost?”

“You... You can see me...” The Frost Prince murmured, still in shock.

“Yes!” The kid smiled. “I can’t believe it! You are Jack Frost!”

“Actually, my name is Thomas.” The brunette smiled.

“Thomas?” Little Newt repeated, disturbed. “I never heard anything about Thomas Frost.”

“Well... I don’t really get to present myself so people just gave me a name without checking. You can call me Jack Frost if you want.”

“No.” The kid frowned. “I wouldn’t like someone calling me by another name than Newt.”

“So your name is Newt.” Thomas smiled, approaching the bed and sitting in the air in front of the child, his staff against his shoulder.

“It is.” Little Newt smiled, but then the smile faded. “My father was the one wanting to call me Newt... Because of Isaac Newton. His neighbour when he was a kid. He told me Sir Isaac was a very intelligent old man and that is why he called me Newt. So I would be very intelligent too...”

“Well... Your father is a nice man.” The Frost Prince murmured, concern filling his eyes as he knew there was something else.

The kid dropped his gaze and slowly began to sob again, tears running down his cheeks. The Easter Bunny was helplessly watching the scene, only wanting to embrace his little self as a profound pain was digging in his chest. The memories were coming back to him, just as the emotions he had in that moment... So that was what a heartbroken felt like... He felt tears running down his cheeks too. But Thomas did what he couldn’t: he gently took the kid in his arms, only a few seconds for the comfort but not enough to freeze him. The child shivered nonetheless:

“You’re cold...”

“I’m the Winter Spirit.” The brunette sadly smiled. “I can’t hug you for very long, or you will freeze.”

The child nodded. Thomas gently smiled and sat on the bed, nearby the kid but not touching him, just enough to be a friendly presence. He looked Little Newt with his blue icy-eyes and murmured with a soft tone:

“Do you wanna talk? Even to a stranger like me?”

“You are not a stranger.” The child frowned. “You are Thomas. I know you.”

“Yes, you’re right.” The brunette laughed softly. “So am I your friend?”

“Yes. If you want to.” The little blonde replied with his child’s innocence.

“Alright... Wanna tell your friend why you’re so sad, then?” The Frost Prince asked.

“Yes...” The kid sat on the edge of the bed too. “My father went to war. My mother says that he is fighting for us. Because of the French... And also because of Jacob or something like that... I do not really get it...”

“I see... So your father is a hero.” Thomas murmured.

“I guess... But I don’t care...” Little Newt sobbed. “I just want my father... I want him to come back home.”

Thomas pinched his lips, feeling so sorry for the child. He was also the Fun Spirit, but right then, he visibly didn’t know what to do. He agitated his hand and snow came in the air, forming a big ship, full sail out. The kid looked at it for a few seconds and a smile slowly fought its way on his lips as the child’s mind let the wonder comforting his sadness. He caressed the cold hull and chuckled:

“It’s cold.” And then he looked up to his friend. “Do you think my father is on a boat like this one?”

“I’ve seen a lot of ships on the sea...” Thomas shrugged. “Maybe he is.”

“Have you seen him?” The kid asked.

“I don’t know.” The Winter Spirit admitted: he had never been fond of lying. “Perhaps I have seen him but didn’t know he was your father.”

Little Newt nodded as it made sense in his child’s mind. He was still sad but his new friend’s presence helped him. He was glad he wasn’t alone, The Easter Bunny could feel it deep inside his heart. The kid yawned widely, making the Frost Spirit smile, he got up and chased the bit of snow he had left on the bed and gestured the pillow to the little blonde head:

“I think it's bedtime for you now, sleepyhead.”

The kid yawned once more and nodded slowly before heading to his pillow, dragging himself almost. He pressed himself in the pillow as Thomas put the sheets on him, as well as a cover that was at the end of the bed. The smile on the brunette's face was tender and he even slid his fingers in the blond soft hair, just a second.

“Sleep well, Newt. I'll find your father. I promise.”

“Thank you, Tommy.” The child murmured, making the Easter Bunny to gasp for it was the nickname he had given the Frost Prince a few months ago.

“Tommy... I could get used to it.” Thomas smiled, saying the exact same words he had told the Bunny back then.

“Good night, Tommy.” Little Newt murmured.

The memory faded and Newt looked around. He was still in shock: Thomas had known him as a human. His little self had seen him... It was so confusing. Another memory appeared, clear and dark. A stabbing pain went through the Easter Bunny's chest as the fog dissipated and it got clearer. Little Newt was dressed all in black, tears running down his cheeks as he looked at the ground. A woman was crying aside of him, and a little girl was holding the blond kid's hand. She was too young to understand, her big chocolate eyes trying to get why her big brother was crying. And Newt knew as the seconds passed: his father had returned to England... But in a box.

The Easter Spirit's eyes watered as the memory dug in... He heard a laugh echoing around and saw a dark shape forming behind the small kid. Newt gasped as he recognized Gally, the Boggeyman, behind his little self, whispering into his ear:

“What a nightmare... Daddy's dead... And that Frosty thing saying that he would find your father...”

“No...” The Easter Bunny gasped as realization hit him, seeing the face of the little kid darkening.

“And you know why he didn't find your father nor he helped him, poor little thing?” Gally wickedly smiled at his ear.

“I know...” The kid murmured, looking up.

In front of him, he could see Thomas floating nearby. The icy eyes were sorrow and he shook his head as he knew what was coming, for he knew the Boggeyman and his tricks. Newt shook his head as he felt ice in his heart, the sadness and anger of the memory battling with his Spirit's consciousness and his awareness of the future events as Gally's mischievousness. He shook his head as he saw and heard the little blond murmured:

“It's because he doesn't exist.”

It was like Thomas was hit by a rock. The sadness in his eyes was devastating as he vanished in thin air. The Easter Bunny cried a loud "no!" as the loud laugh of the Boggeyman filled the air and the memory vanished. Was it what had happened? He had just stopped believing in him just like that? But Thomas couldn't have done anything for his father! They couldn't interfere like that in the humans’ lives! But he didn't know all that back then, as a human...

Many other memories passed by: a girl, his first kiss, his sister being ill, his mother crying as she said goodbye to him... He was now 18 years old. A soldier heading for New England at the other side of the sea. He was afraid. Or it was his other self, he didn't really know now. It was a confusing experience. He could see himself, looking like he was now... Except for his bunny ears. He had been proud of the colours he was wearing but now he was afraid. The war had taken him his father and now he was running into it. Soon he arrived in the New England. It was a strange land for him, something he had never seen before. Very different from his home England.

Memories ran again around the Easter Bunny. Confusing. A sudden mix of excitement and fear. But mostly fear. He heard shots. Shouts. The Rabbit didn't really know where to look at and suddenly a face appeared in front of him. He didn't know who he was. Neither did his other self. A sudden explosion and a tearing pain exploded in his stomach, bending the Bunny in half. The information filled his mind: he had been shot. The memory became suddenly clearer.

His other self was lying on the ground, coughing as blood ran down his chin, his uniform getting dark at his stomach as the blood was escaping from his skin. His breathe was hollow. Tears filled his eyes as a croaked voice escaped his mouth in a desperate sob:

“I don't want to die... Please... Not like this...”

He was miserable. Newt shook his head. So this was the way he had died. On a land he didn't know, surrounded by trees he didn't know the name, alone... Suddenly his other self coughed and murmured:

“Tommy...?”

The Easter Bunny looked up in shock. Had he just called for Thomas? A shadow appeared nearby, as a deformation in the wind, and then in an icy colour, a shape appeared. Those blue sorry eyes, a shaking smile... The Frost Prince was there, standing near his other self. He leant and put knee on the ground:

“Oh, Newt...” He murmured.

“I can see you again...” The young soldier whispered and coughed. “You're back...”

“I never left.” The Winter Spirit revealed. “I was always here, by your side.”

“But I didn't believe in you anymore...” The blond boy admitted.

“Can't blame you...” Thomas slowly shook his head. “But now you can see me.”

“Yes...” The soldier coughed, spilling more blood on himself. “Because I'm selfish...”

“I don't understand.” The Frost Spirit frowned slightly.

“I hoped... I hoped you were real again... So I wouldn't die alone.” His voice broke as tears ran down his temples. “Will you... Will you stay with me, please, Tommy? Maybe I'm delirious and you aren't there... But I prefer to think you are. Because I wish to have a friend with me as I am dying... I would understand if you refused... Since I stopped-“

“I'll stay.” Thomas cut him.

The young Brit smiled through his tears and nodded. The Frost Spirit sat at his side. He seemed a bit lost, as if not knowing what to say. The soldier coughed again, having trouble to get his breath back, he murmured:

“Is there something... After death?”

“... I don't know...” Thomas admitted.

The blonde nodded and then coughed again. The Easter Bunny was almost tasting the blood in his mouth, his throat dry and hurting as if rubbed with sandpaper. Was it the memory or the emotion? He didn't know. He wanted to close his eyes but at the same time, he didn't want to even blink. The brunette wasn't at ease, he looked down at the human, his blue icy eyes so sad. The young blonde murmured:

“Would you... Would you hold me...?”

“Newt... If I do that, you will freeze to death.” The Frost Spirit countered apologetically.

“I'm going to die anyway...” The Brit mumbled as he look up to him.

“Newt...” Thomas whispered.

“Please, Tommy, please...” The young blonde pleaded softly, his voice lower at every minute that passed. “If you've ever been my friend, please...”

The Frost Prince's eyes watered but he fought back the tears and nodded slightly before laying at his friend's side. The memory blurred a bit as Thomas gently took the blonde in his arms, letting the blonde's face touch the skin of his neck. The brunette swallowed difficultly and a tear escaped from one of his eye, crystalizing on his cheek, as he softly murmured:

“The cold is going to make you sleep... You won't feel anything more...”

“Thanks, Tommy...” The Brit whispered, his breathe shivering slightly. “Couldn't... Ask... For more...”

The memory blurred a bit more, darkening slowly as the young soldier was giving up against the cold. The entire atmosphere was cooling more and more, the Easter Bunny shivering as his breathe was no more than part of the fog. His tears burned his cheeks mercilessly as he looked at the two boys on the ground. His other self murmuring softly:

“Tommy... If... I come back... In another life... I hope we'll... Meet... Again...”

“I will be looking for you. I promise.” Thomas whispered, not more than a shadow as the boy was dying in his arms. “Because I couldn't help it... I fell for you...”

And everything vanished. Newt was flabbergasted, his eyes wide opened, staring at the now empty spot in the dark. Suddenly he was back in the Easter quarters, the light blinding him a few seconds before he could really understand that he was back in the reality. His friends looked at him with worried faces:

“Hey, everything okay?” Minho asked.

“Newt... You're crying...” Teresa whispered, caressing his cheek to chase the said tears.

“Was it that bad...?” Zart murmured. So they hadn't be able to see what he had seen.

“I'm so sorry.” The Tooth Fairy apologised. “Thomas was so happy to have his memories back that I thought-“

“Tommy.” Newt cut her, realizing suddenly that the brunette was missing. “Where's Thomas?”

“Well... He left a few minutes ago... You were out for half an hour or so. You whispered things but we couldn't really get it... And when you began to cry, he left.” Teresa explained.

“Where?” The Easter Bunny insisted.

“There's only one way out for us here, Newt... The passage going to your burrow and then the one out.” Minho simply stated.

Newt didn't wait for more and dashed. He was incredibly fast when he ran, probably the fastest of the Guardians. He could outrun the Frost Spirit if he went to his top limit. And he did. In only a matter of seconds, he was in his burrow, stopping abruptly as he saw the back of his friend entering in the other tunnel.

“Already leaving?” He blurted, his voice not being very nice.

Thomas froze and slowly turned. His blue icy eyes dived into the blonde's chocolate ones and he slightly sighed before turning to him, giving up the idea of going away. He forced a sly smile and mumbled:

“I should have known you would caught me.”

“I always do.” Newt replied.

“So... You remember...” The Frost Spirit sadly smiled.

“Why didn't you tell me?!” The Easter Bunny burst.

“Could I?” Thomas simply asked, calming down the blonde instantaneously because of the resignation in his voice. “We barely got along... And thanks to our fight against Gally. Otherwise maybe we wouldn't even speak to each other. So why would you have believed me?”

“But why didn't you tell me when we first met?” Newt asked again.

The Frost Prince let out a short joyless laugh and shook his head. He sighed again as if the words were painful to pronounce and his icy eyes came back into the bunny's ones. There was such sadness in those irises that the blonde swallowed difficultly. His ears shivered slightly as Thomas murmured:

“I recognized you the second you appeared in the moonlight. All curled up, with your big golden bunny ears... I couldn't believe it.” He shook his head again. “And do you remember the first thing you asked me?”

The Easter Bunny blinked, trying to understand the brunette as much as he could. He tried to remember but his mind was a bit of a mess after the experience he just had and he slowly shook his head. Thomas gently smiled to him, sadness still all over his face as the memory was a painful one:

“"Who are you?"... That's what you asked me first.” The Winter Spirit's eyes dropped to the ground and he shook his head. “I couldn't... I couldn't bear it. Not after I saw you in the moonlight. Not after my heart had jumped of pure joy after the first surprise...”

“Thomas...” Newt whispered.

“It was too much... More than I could take in. I shout my anger to Ava the very same night, yelling “why? Why him?”. It was like a cosmic joke bursting into my face... You heard me that night. And I ran away... I guess that's when you began to hate me.”

The Easter Bunny was baffled. Everything appeared like an incredible amount of puzzle pieces that were finally getting into their right place. He had indeed heard the brunette shouting at the moon. He had seen him and as soon as their gazes had met, Thomas had fly away in a burst of snow and freezing wind. Newt had felt hurt and angry. He was just born and knew nothing of the Spirit World. Only that he was the Easter Spirit. And he had felt rejected so violently... The only way for him was indeed to hate the Frost Prince.

Thomas slowly leant against the burrow's wall, looking tired and beaten. He smiled to him, but his eyes were pure sadness, watering as he spoke:

“Isn't it the cruellest joke ever? For you hated me almost for three hundred years... We kind of became friends thanks to Gally and his world domination's obsession but...” He sighed. “I just couldn't not try to get your attention... Not brave enough to tell you the truth... And not daring to stay away... And Ava knows I tried. But I couldn't. I can't. I fell in love with a human and killed him. And I am still in love with his Spirit reincarnation. I'm screwed.”

The tears were now designing frozen traces on the brunette's cheeks as he looked down. Newt pinched his lips and went forward, approaching the Frost Spirit. He didn't stopped by just arriving in front of him and leant in, pressing his forehead against Thomas' cold one, his elbows resting against the wall on each side of the brunette's head. They were about the same size (without his ears) but right now, the Winter Prince seemed so small to him.

He shivered slightly has the cold caught him but he didn't move, knowing his body could keep up. His blond strands were already turning fairer and thicker, but he stayed there. He had to. The words slowly made their way out of his throat:

“Tommy... As I said then: I would have died anyway. But I dared ask you more than anyone could ever give me. More than it was just acceptable to ask... And you accepted. You did it... For someone who had stopped believing in you and had just believed again as death was frightening him. Me. I could never ask so much from someone... Please, forgive me.”

“I forgive you.” Thomas gently smiled. “I always did. For it was never your fault. And you were the very first one to see me.”

“... Thanks, Tommy.”

And Newt leant in, catching Thomas' lips with his in a cold and yet so tender kiss. They hadn't kissed much after that one time in this exact same place, when the Winter Spirit had built him a small ice castle a few months ago. It was as if they hadn't know how to behave with each other since then... But now, Newt knew for certain, taking Thomas' face into his hands and kissing the air out of him.

Of course the cold would got him at one point, but he knew he could keep up with his winter fur, turning into a white rabbit. Thomas let out a strangled moan as the Easter Spirit slammed him against the wall, pressing his body against his. They looked at each other as they got short winded, their foreheads pressed together.

“Newt...” Thomas whispered.

“Shht.” The blonde silenced him. “Let me love you back... For I already wasted so much time. And you waited for me for so long.”

“Newt...” The brunette's eyes were wide.

“I love you too... I love you, Tommy.” The Easter Spirit whispered against his lips before kissing him again. “Sorry for being so late.”

The two of them stayed like this for a few minutes, long enough for the bunny's coat to turn all white. And they laughed. For their souls were meant to be together. They were sure of it. Ava had just make sure they were by letting them meet again.

 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> “My... And... Is your hair thick and white downstairs too?”
> 
> “MINHO!!!”
> 
> And multi-coloured eggs have flown that day.


End file.
